bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
All For One (dar)
jest darem używanym przez tajemniczego złoczyńcę, który Dar nazwał po sobie. Opis All For One pozwala użytkownikowi kraść Dary innych ludzi i władać tymi skradzionymi mocami jako własnymi. All For One pozwala również użytkownikowi przenieść skradziony Dar do innych osób. Aby to zrobić, musi położyć dłoń na czole danej osoby. Proces wydaje się natychmiastowy. Użytkownik All For One może łączyć kilka darów, aby stworzyć niszczycielskie techniki, które normalnie nie byłyby możliwe przy użyciu tylko jednego Daru''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 93. Po tym, jak użytkownik All For One ukradł dar, osoba, której skradziono dar, przestaje reagować i zachodzi w stan przypominający śpiączkę, jak to było w przypadku Tomoko Shiretoko, której dar został skradziony. Co więcej, nie wszyscy odbiorcy darów od All For One są w stanie poradzić sobie z trudnościami, jakie zachodzą po otrzymaniu nowych mocy. Następnie stają się bezmyślnymi lalkami, które nie są w stanie mówić ani myśleć samodzielnie. Czasem przekazany dar za pomocą All For One może połączyć się z oryginalnym Darem, tworząc zupełnie nowy Dar. Tak jak to pokazano w przypadku One For All. All For One mówi, że jego życzeniem jest, aby Tomura Shigaraki odziedziczył jego Dar, sugerując, że jego użytkownik może nie tylko przekazać skradzione dary innym, ale nawet sam All For One innej osobie''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 94. Słabości Dar ma pewne ograniczenia. Nie wszystkie osoby poddane działaniu All For One są w stanie poradzić sobie z trudem ich zdobycia. Mogą stać się bezmyślnymi marionetkami, które nie są w stanie mówić ani myśleć samodzielnie. Skuteczność Darów skradzionych przez All For One zależy od jego umiejętności. Stwierdził, że nie chciał pozbawiać Tsunagu Hakamata Władca Włókna, ponieważ wymagało to zbyt dużego treningu i doświadczenia, aby naprawdę opanować, i sugeruje, że woli kraść Daru o prostym zastosowaniu''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 89. All For One nie jest w stanie ukraść One For All posiadaczowi, ponieważ ten Dar może zostać przekazany tylko wtedy, gdy obecny posiadacz tego sobie zażyczy''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 59. W ten sposób użytkownicy One For All są potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla All For One, gdyż ten Dar nie może być po prostu skradziony. Był jednak w stanie pokonać to ograniczenie w przeszłości przeciwko poprzednim posiadaczom One For All, ze względu na ogromną liczbę darów, które posiadał. Daruma Ujiko wyjawia, że z biegiem czasu duża liczba Darów w All For One stawała się niebezpieczna dla samego użytkownika. Chociaż wydawało się, że All For One może pozwolić użytkownikowi na bezpieczne kontrolowanie dowolnej liczby Darów, istnieje ograniczenie co do tego, ile użytkownik może je kontrolować bez wpływu na niego, takich jak Nomu. Daruma stwierdził dalej, że jeśli "pamięć" (ilość mocy Daru) przekroczy skalę (ciało użytkownika Daru), spowoduje to poważne problemy''"My Hero Academia Manga:"'' Rozdział 246. Jest to nieco podobne do One for All, które wymaga rygorystycznego treningu fizycznego, aby użytkownik mógł w pełni z niego wykorzystać. Zastosowania Mężczyzna, który włada All For One, kiedyś użył swojego Daru, aby zdominować japońskie społeczeństwo ponad sto lat temu, używając Daru, aby zabrać niechciane Dary i przekazać je tym, którzy ich potrzebowali, w zamian za przysługi. W końcu użytkownik All For One zgromadziłby wielu wiernych podwładnych, którzy spełniali każde jego życzenie. Później ten człowiek użyłby All For One, aby wzmocnić sztucznie stworzone potwory zwane "Nomu", aby pomóc Tomurze i Lidze Złoczyńców w osiągnięciu ich celów. Jednak nawet po jego aresztowaniu Nomu z dostępem do różnych Darów wciąż jest stwarzany na nowo, a jego rola w tym schemacie, zakładając, że go posiada, nie jest jeszcze znana. Do walki użytkownik All For One woli łączyć wiele Darów, które zbierał przez całe życie, aby zmaksymalizować ich moc i skuteczność, często do naprawdę katastrofalnych poziomów. Ponieważ ten człowiek nie ma skrupułów w zabijaniu, nie powstrzymuje się w walce, a nawet będzie atakował bezbronnych ludzi, wykorzystując ich jako rozrywkę na swoją korzyść. All Might zasugerował, że All For One został wykorzystany do uzyskania Darów, które zapewnia ponadczasowość, wyjaśniając, że jego użytkownik wciąż żyje do dziś. Ciekawostki * Nazwa One For All to przeciwieństwo All For One, ukazująca odmienne filozofie między ich posiadaczami. Ten pierwszy podkreśla, że on wykorzystuje swój Dar by pomóc innym, podczas gdy drugi ma na celu samolubne gromadzenie mocy do własnego użytku. * All For One jest najstarszym znanym nazwanym Darem w całej serii. Przypisy en:All For One (Quirk) de:All For One (Macke) Kategoria:Dary